


Totally not Beauty and the Beast ft. Harringrove

by Kadenwalsh



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Monsters, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Drug Use, Gay Billy Hargrove, Harringrove, Hurt Billy Hargrove, Hurt Steve Harrington, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Steve has anxiety, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, sex as a coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadenwalsh/pseuds/Kadenwalsh
Summary: Basically a loosely based version of Beauty and the Beast but Billy Hargrove is a rockstar and Steve really doesn't know what he's doing.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Kudos: 9





	Totally not Beauty and the Beast ft. Harringrove

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is just the first chapter, but let me know if you're interested in reading more!

Billy had given up on love a long time ago, everyone inevitably left, There was no point anymore. He gave up on crying a few hours after his mother left, deciding that having to swallow up his emotions was better than a swollen eye. He gave up trying to be nice after his dad tried to make a new family- using up all his manners on trying not to get the shit beat out of him for being disrespectful. 

  
Whatever you could say about Billy, you couldn't say that he didn't deserve everything that was coming for him, and he would be the first to agree with you. Any good that came to him came with a price tag that almost cost him his life more times than he could count, so he stopped looking for anything good and started looking for trouble. How he came to be a guitarist in one of the most popular rock bands was beyond him. The girls loved his rocky exterior, and he could play the guitar better than any current artist. He was also a sex god, a walking piece of art, that helped him out of and into sticky situations all the time. 

  
The real Billy Hargrove was lost to time, the rockstar who partied too hard and did too many drugs was all that was left of him, at least that's what he believed. He had built up his persona for such a long time, there was nothing that he believed could ever fix him.

Steve Harrington woke up to banging on his door and 15 texts from the Party group chat that he was currently regretting ever agreeing to join.

STEVEEEEE

  
STEVEN

I STG GET UP

IT IS 10 OCLOCK

WE AGREED TO MEET AT 9:45 

And ten others all with a similar message.

He rushed to put on a shirt and respond to the kids at the same time, cursing his stupid phone for not waking him up and cursing himself for oversleeping. After another round of banging, he yelled out

"IM COMING CALM DOWN"

Grumbling as he walked down the stairs he finally got his shirt secured onto his body and went to open the door. As soon as said door was opened Dustin, Mike, Max, Will, and Lucas who all staggered into his house.

"Good morning to you too," he said, shutting the door, "Make yourself at home."

"Steve, the Star Wars marathon started at 10am sharp you knew this!" Dustin practically screeched as he frantically pressed buttons on the TV remote, the rest of the party dog piling on the couch.

"I know, sorry guys, my alarm just didn't go off or something." No one was really paying attention to him because Dustin had finally found the right channel and the movie had already started.

"Remind me again why you couldn't have gone to one of your own houses to watch this?" He asked as he sat down on the arm of the chair, knocking Dustin in the head when he didn't answer.

"None of us have this channel and you said we needed to hang out again before Max leaves us for good!" Dustin emphasizing the end of his sentence by glaring at Max who was sitting on the floor in front of him.

"Hey! I'm going to college in California, I'm not deserting you guys!"

Steve tuned out, having heard their argument too many times this summer. He understood both sides, Max wanting to get out of Hawkins, and the rest of the Party who was all going to the state school nearby, but he stopped interjecting after Dustin threw a pillow at him for the third time. Steve honestly was a little jealous of Max. He wanted to get out of Hawkins, but without the grades to get into college anywhere, he had no opportunities outside of the small town he called home. He was content for the most part, he still had the kids, who weren't really kids anymore, to hang out with, and a shitty job working for his dad. His parents also left him the house, finally getting a divorce after too many years of living apart; his dad lived in Indianapolis where the main office was and Steve was left to run what was left of the Hawkins office. It was an easy price to pay for his dad saving his ass from living a life of selling movies to bratty teens.  
The day seemed to drag by, Steve had already seen the Star Wars movies once and wasn't super interested in them like the rest of the Party was, but he enjoyed listening to them talk. Half the time he didn't really understand what they were talking about, but it was nice seeing them happy. By the time the last movie ended, half the kids were asleep, and the others were halfway there. As crazy as these kids were, moments like these reminded him of why he loved them so much.


End file.
